Twisted Fate/historia
* | Miejsce urodzenia = Rzeka Serpentine, | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * * * * | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *A Twist of Fate *A Twist of Fate: Zza kulis *Dwustrzał *Morze w Ogniu: akt 1 *Morze w Ogniu: akt 2 *Morze w Ogniu: akt 3 *Morze w Ogniu: epilog }} center|150px }} Twisted Fate to niesławny szuler i oszust, który wszystko, co chce, zdobywa hazardem i urokiem. Zapracował sobie przez to zarówno na wrogość jak i podziw bogatych i głupich. Rzadko kiedy zachowuje powagę, witając każdy dzień prześmiewczym uśmieszkiem i niefrasobliwym nadęciem. W każdym możliwym znaczeniu tego słowa, Twisted Fate zawsze ma asa w rękawie. Mistrz Kart Urodzonego wśród wodnych nomadów mieszkających na rzece Serpentine chłopca od małego uczono . Szybko dane mu było jednak poznać także i smak nienawiści. Jego pobratymców tolerowano ze względu na egzotyczne towary, którymi handlowali, jednakże większość mieszkańców tej okolicy obawiała się ich obcych zwyczajów. Gdziekolwiek nomadowie przybili na kolorowych barkach, byli mile widziani jedynie przez krótki czas. Starszyzna godziła się na taką kolej rzeczy, przez co serce chłopca bezustannie wypełniała gorycz. Pewnego razu mężczyźni, którzy stracili fortuny poprzez uczestnictwo w grach hazardowych organizowanych w namiotach rzecznego ludu, wrócili w środku nocy, trzymając w dłoniach drewniane pałki. W ich żyłach płynął tani bimber. Pobili mieszkańców barek, zmuszając do odwrotu i obrzucając stekiem wyzwisk, aż w końcu obrócili swą broń przeciwko rodzinie chłopca, który nie mógł dłużej na to patrzeć i postanowił się bronić. Przepędził mężczyzn, zdając szybko ciosy ich własnymi maczugami. Dumny z siebie chłopiec był niezmiernie zdziwiony, gdy jego pobratymcy obrócili się przeciwko niemu. Zemsta niezgodna była z ich rzecznym kodeksem, a każdego, kto go złamał, czekać mogła tylko jedna kara: wygnanie. Chłopiec, którego cały świat zawalił się tamtej nocy, patrzył bezradnie, jak barki odpływają, zostawiając go z niczym. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był kompletnie sam. Minęły lata, a chłopiec stał się mężczyzną, wędrującym od miasta do miasta w poszukiwaniu szulerni, w których wykorzystywał swoje nadprzyrodzone zdolności karciane, by zarobić trochę grosza na życie, przy okazji pozbawiając pieniędzy dumnych, aroganckich i okrutnych. Choć był na tyle ostrożny, by zawsze pozwolić przeciwnikom wygrać parę rozdań, wkrótce poznał też inne sposoby na dopięcie swego, gdy liczna rzesza niezadowolonych oponentów postanowiła odzyskać utracone fortuny. Podczas jednej z rozgrywek poznał niejakiego . Widząc w nim bratnią duszę, postanowił połączyć z nim siły. Przez wiele lat duet ten siał w Valoranie prawdziwy zamęt. Z każdym oszustwem, szwindlem i skokiem mężczyzna szukał coraz to niebezpieczniejszych sposobów, by zmusić karty do posłuszeństwa. Skończyło się to jednak źle, gdy podczas nieudanego skoku Graves został pojmany, a rzeczny nomada uszedł bez szwanku. Do dziś pozostaje zagadką, co dokładnie wydarzyło się tamtej nocy i jakie miało to konsekwencje dla obu mężczyzn, szuler bowiem nigdy o tym nie mówi. Pragnąc zacząć od nowa, postanowił porzucić swoje prawdziwe imię i przybrał nowe – Twisted Fate. Od tamtej pory Twisted Fate stara się regularnie uczestniczyć w grach hazardowych zarówno na salonach, jak i w mordowniach odwiedzanych przez siebie miast, zdobywając po drodze niezliczone bogactwa. Nikt jednak nie wie, na co wydaje wygraną (nie licząc eleganckich ubrań) ani czemu pragnie zgromadzić tak wielką fortunę. Niejeden raz świętowano jego aresztowanie, ale w Runeterze nie ma chyba celi, z której nie byłby w stanie się wymknąć. Twisted Fate zawsze znika wraz z nastaniem świtu, zostawiając jedynie szyderczą wizytówkę w ramach pamiątki. Twisted Fate i Graves dokonali ostatecznego rozrachunku w miejscowości . Po niszczycielskiej bitwie, cudem uniknąwszy śmierci z rąk , duet postanowił zapomnieć o dawnych urazach i wrócić do współpracy. Wytropienie Twisted Fate’a było prawie niemożliwe. Mawiano, że potrafi rozpłynąć się w powietrzu za każdym razem, gdy otaczają go wrogowie. Zaiste, wyjątkowo użyteczna umiejętność w przypadku kogoś, kto odebrał złoto tysiącom osób... Dwustrzał Oczy wszystkich przebywających w „Glorii Fortuny” zwrócone były na Twisted Fate'a. Czuł, że liczni klienci kasyna obserwują go z mieszaniną zazdrości, podniecenia i złośliwego pragnienia, by wraz z odsłonięciem ostatniej karty przegrał cały dobytek. Oprócz chciwości, łatwo dającej się wyczuć w tego typu przybytkach, Twisted Fate czuł coś jeszcze – wokół jego szyi z wolna zaciskała się pętla. Karty drżały, ostrzegając go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wiedział, że powinien spasować i wyjść, nim ktokolwiek, kto wziął go na cel, zdoła zwabić go w sidła. Jednak okazja, by zubożyć mężczyznę siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu, była zbyt nęcąca, by z niej zrezygnować. Uśmiechnął się do przeciwnika – chciwego kupca, który wzbogacił się na krzywdzie trzaskanych biczem niewolników harujących w jego kopalniach. Mężczyzna ten miał na sobie niezwykle kosztowne odzienie – futra z , ręcznie garbowaną skórę i morskie talizmany z . Każdy z jego palców zdobił krwistozłoty pierścień, wart pieniędzy, jakich większość ludzi nie widziała w swoim życiu. Aromatyczny dym wydobywał się z glinianych fajek, unosząc się nad fortuną w postaci monet, biżuterii i aktów własności, leżących między graczami niczym piracki skarb. Twisted Fate skinął głową w stronę kupca. – Sądzę, że teraz pańska kolej, mości Henmarze. – Znam zasady, szczurze rzeczny! – odparł Henmar, patrząc jak wytatuowane palce Twisted Fate'a wykonują powtarzające się, spiralne ruchy, przebiegając po grzbietach kart. – I nie myśl sobie, że twoje fikuśne sztuczki odwrócą moją uwagę i sprawią, że się pomylę. – Odwrócą pańską uwagę? – odparł Twisted Fate, a z każdego jego gestu biła lakoniczna pewność siebie. – Klnę się na honor, że nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do tak podłego i nieuczciwego wybiegu. – Nie? Czemu więc twoje oczy ciągle odwracają się od stołu? – odrzekł Henmar. – Słuchaj no uważnie! Prowadziłem już negocjacje z największymi spryciarzami i na kilometr potrafię wyczuć desperata. Twisted Fate lekko wyszczerzył zęby, przekładając karty z jednej ręki do drugiej, by teatralnym gestem zdjąć swój kapelusz z szerokim rondem. – Nie sposób odmówić panu bystrości! Od razu rzuca się w oczy – powiedział, omiatając wzrokiem zgromadzony wokół tłum, na który składała się zwyczajowa mieszanka gapiów – mężczyzn i kobiet, mających nadzieję, że ktokolwiek wygra, okaże się hojny wobec towarzyszących mu osób. Dostrzegając paru osobników, Twisted Fate poczuł, że karty drżą mu w ręku, a usta wypełnia cierpki smak skwaśniałego mleka. Dobrze wiedział, że taka reakcja świadczy o zbliżających się kłopotach. Tam! Mężczyzna z przepaską na oku i kobieta o ognistych włosach byli z całą pewnością uzbrojeni i doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z jego obłudnego charakteru. Czyżby ich znał? Raczej nie. Może pracowali dla Henmara, chroniąc jego dobytek? Mało prawdopodobne. Ktoś taki jak Henmar z miejsca pochwaliłby się swoją świtą. Wobec tego musieli to być łowcy nagród. Trzymane przez Twisted Fate'a karty stawały się coraz bardziej niespokojne. Złożył je do kupki i położył na stole. – Po twojej minie wnoszę, że już przegrałeś – zauważył Henmar tonem człowieka wierzącego, że wszyscy wokół są od niego gorsi. – Może więc urozmaicimy nieco rozgrywkę? – odparł Twisted Fate, układając karty w wachlarz i obserwując zbliżających się łowców. – Zechce pan podwoić stawkę? – Jesteś w stanie tyle postawić? -zapytał Henmar podejrzliwie. – Bez problemu – odparł Twisted Fate, patrząc kupcowi prosto w oczy i wyciągając ciężką od monet sakiewkę z przepastnych kieszeni długiego płaszcza. – A pan? Henmar oblizał wargi i pstryknął palcami. Stojący za jego plecami lokaj wręczył mu sakiewkę podobnej wielkości. Z gardeł klientów „Glorii Fortuny” wydobyło się zbiorowe westchnienie, gdy położono ją wśród złota znajdującego się pośrodku stołu. Zdarzało się już, że sumy mniejsze niż ta stawały się powodem wojen. – Ty pierwszy – powiedział Henmar. – Zawsze – zgodził się Twisted Fate, obracając karty i obserwując zbliżających się łowców nagród. Mężczyzna z przepaską rzucił się na niego, usiłując założyć mu na szyję specjalną obrożę. Kobieta wykrzyknęła jego imię i dobyła pary identycznych pistoletów. Twisted Fate kopnął spód stołu, posyłając go w powietrze wśród deszczu monet, kart i pergaminów. Pistolety wypaliły z ogłuszającym hukiem, wybijając w blacie dziury wielkości pięści. Obroża zamknęła się z trzaskiem, gdy jednak rozwiał się dym i ustały krzyki, Twisted Fate'a już tu nie było. Henmar wstał z twarzą wykrzywioną gniewem, na próżno szukając przeciwnika. Spojrzał na resztki stołu, a krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy. – Gdzie są pieniądze? – wrzasnął. – Gdzie moje pieniądze? Na podłogę „Glorii Fortuny” sfrunęło pięć kart, upadając wierzchem do góry. Układały się w zwycięską rękę. cs:Twisted Fate/Příběh de:Twisted Fate/Hintergrund en:Twisted Fate/Background fr:Twisted Fate/Historique ru:Twisted Fate/Background sk:Twisted Fate/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów